1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to a hydrogen generator and a fuel cell system therewith, and particularly relates to a hydrogen generator and a fuel cell system therewith adapted to down-sizing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of fuel cells to power sources of portable electronic equipments are under eager study in these years. As fuels for the fuel cells, light hydrocarbons such as natural gases and naphtha, alcohols such as methanol are considered to be preferable. As well, dimethyl ether is now a subject of study. Direct-type fuel cells directly, namely without any treatment, use some of these fuels, however, the other fuel cells require a treatment of extracting hydrogen from these fuels, which is termed “reforming”.
Reforming is typically accomplished by using any catalytic reaction of evaporated fuel with water vapor in a reformer supporting a reforming catalyst preferable to the catalytic reaction. Reformed gas containing hydrogen obtained from any of alcohols and dimethyl ether generally has a carbon monoxide content of about 1% to 2% as a by-product. The carbon monoxide causes deterioration of an anode catalyst of the fuel cell and leads to reduction of electricity generation output. Therefore the carbon monoxide content is necessary to be reduced by any means.